Series 4 Episode 1 - (my idea on how it might go)
by MollyElfie
Summary: This is my view on how Series 4 Episode 1 of Sherlock might play out. This is purely from my own imagination and I know nothing of Moffat's or Gatiss' plans for the next series. I hope you enjoy it and please review, follow etc. :D


SO...Right here is my explanation of this rather strange ficcy-thing (I wouldn't call it a fic to be honest, but it does have hints at Sherlolly). Basically what I am trying to achieve here is a script that might resemble something that could be seen in Series 4 of Sherlock. As we are all on hiatus - _again - _I have been trying (as have a lot of people) to work out what is going to happen next series - So, there are _obviously _going to be spoilers for series 3. I'm not sure, exactly where I'm going to go with this or which of Conan Doyle's stories it is going to be based on, so It wont have a proper title for a little while. I am in no way insinuating that this is going to happen in series 4 - I know nothing about the plot that Moffat and Gatiss have planned - this is just from my own imagination and also I really wanted to try out script writing as I'd like to do more. But I'd like to think that maybe the Gatmeister will see this on his _obvious _perouzings of tumblr etc., and put it in the next series...well, I wish...

The first bit you see just before the actual script are abbreviations of camera shots and angles, to make it easier for you lot to read (you can look up the camera angles mentioned if its hard to visualise). I'm new to script writing and haven't studied anything like media or film but I'm just trying it out so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong :)

As i've said before, I OWN NOTHING! I am in no way making money from this and all the characters etc. belong to the wonderful producers, writers etc of the _BBC's Sherlock. _

Please Review, Follow etc :) I love hearing from you guys and your opinion is of great value to me :) If you have any Ideas of what might work in the story, tips, Theories for season 4 (BTW, Im a MASSIVE sherlolly shipper so, you know, I'm just going to put that out there for you to keep in mind), things you like, things you don't like; don't hesitate and just review :)

MERCI! - MollyElfie

* * *

**ELS** - Extreme long shot **LS **- Long shot **MLS** - Medium-long shot **MS** - Medium shot

**MCU** - Medium close up **CU** - close up **BCU** - Big Close Up **ECU **- Extreme close up

**OS** - Overhead shot **BEV **- Birds eye view **WA** - Worm's eye** LA** - low angle

**HA **- High angle **OVS** - Over-the-shoulder shot **OA** - Oblique/canted angle **WS - **wide shot

**Series 4 Episode 1 - script **

**_Scene 0: John has other priorities _**

_Pan Camera around flat - The flat has gone into a state of messy disrepair. It is starting to look like a uncleaned teenagers room with random plates and teacups and tea pots and moldy food dotted around the flat, along with a number of piles of books, papers and other objects discarded randomly - ending on a MS back view of Sherlock staring at Television which has the 'Did You Miss Me?" message playing on repeat. The television has got a number of post-it notes and memos stuck to the screen and around the television (as has the rest of the walls in the flat). Sherlock has moved his armchair directly in front of the television and is sat in it. He is thinking (hands steepled under his chin). John's chair is in the same position, but slightly away from Sherlock's. It looks as if he has positioned it so to keep him company, this is the case but he is also waiting for John to arrive. The Camera swings around to the front of the two chairs, establishing a LS, so to fit in the two chairs, and then focuses in on the background when John stands in the doorway. _

_John's face is disgusted by the sight and smell of the room but he puts that to the back of his mind as he calls out from the doorway; _

JOHN: What did you want to speak to me about?

_Sherlock gestures for John to come over. LS as John maneuvers carefully around the flat, pulling faces of disgust before he finally reaches the side of Sherlock's chair. Ending on a OVS as he eyes his own chair suspiciously, wandering why he hasn't moved it away like before. _

JOHN: If its just for me to get your phone - so help m-

_MCU of Sherlock. Sherlock removes his hands from under his chin and starts to explain the Moriarty situation; _

SHERLOCK: Over the weeks that have past since this video _[points at television] _managed to air on _everyone's _and _anyone's _screens, I have devised a couple of possible - John, sit down.

_Camera to MCU of John. John doesn't move. _

JOHN: Sherlock.

MS/MCU of the pair.

SHERLOCK: What?

JOHN: I think you know what _[stares at Sherlock, searching to see if he does_ _know and understand]. Mary_._ [exasperated] _Sherlock_, _I have a _very_ pregnant wife at home. Do you really think that_ this _is my priority now? I can't really go running around with you at the moment. _[CU of Sherlock who seems slightly hurt by his words]_

SHERLOCK: But - I - didn't -

JOHN: _[MCU of John who glances at his watch and interrupts Sherlock] _Sherlock, I have a pre-natal, father-to-be-, exercise, thing with Mary's midwife in about, minus 5 minutes. I'm already late so - _[MLS of John who is making his way towards the door, looking back at Sherlock every now and then, from his watch] - _I really have to go. _[Sherlock has risen too, following him slowly, looking lost - OVS LS from behind Sherlock]_

SHERLOCK: _[pleading slightly] _But Joh- _[LS from side looking through door frame - they are at the door now; Sherlock on one side, John on the other.]_

JOHN: - Why don't you try and find someone who can fill in for me... _[ELS/LS as he says this and exits the flat, the last part is barely even audible as he's already gone down the corridor]_

_LS of Sherlock from the corridor who looks gobsmacked and is standing in the middle of the open door frame. _

_Camera to zoom in to a MLS as Sherlock expels a short, slightly angry, breath, furrows his brows for a second, thinking, and then brings his phone to his eye line, typing rapidly and turning back into the flat. _

**_CUT TO TITLES : DUN DUN DUUN DUUUN DUN DUUUUUN DUN DUN DUUUN DUN DU DU DU DU D D._**

**_Scene 1: Looking for a 'fill-in'_**

_Cut to a MS of Lestrade taking a seat in John's chair; still a messy flat. _

LESTRADE: _[smiling awkwardly, but excitedly and looking around the flat, trying to hide his disgust] _This should be fun then...crime solving _[cut to a WS of the pair]_...what happened to John?

SHERLOCK: _[MCU of sherlock waving off question with hand] _Um...That's not important...So..._[Sherlock glances at a notepad in his hand] _As you already know -

LESTRADE: _[MCU of Lestrade, who is shouting and laughing at Sherlock] _OH COME OFF IT! I know John's got a baby on the way but surely you can't be having a sulk ov-

_Cut to an LS of the door of 221b slamming shut and then a MLS of Sherlock crossing off Lestrade's name on the notepad. _

_Then cut to a LS of Mrs. Hudson standing just inside the doorway of 221b, looking; horrified; around the flat. _

MRS HUDSON: Sherlock, what is it that you wanted? _[tutting] _I do wish You'd let me clear up. It's a mess. And It's starting to smell, dear. _[WS, as she has come into the flat now of her own accord, Sherlock is standing by the table, merely looking at the woman in surprise that she has just invited herself in] _Look, good lord, is that mould? _[MCU as she picks up a half eaten piece of toast which is covered in a thick layer of grey mould]_ - _[shouting slightly] _That's what happened to my tea pot! -

SHERLOCK: _[MCU of Sherlock interrupting and moving towards Mrs Hudson, turning her and walking her back towards the door] _Actually, do you know what, It wasn't important. _[OVS of Mrs Hudson outside the flat now]_ You can go back to..._[MCU of Sherlock] _whatever it is that you do..._[waves sarcastically and patronizingly at Mrs Hudson] _BYE! _[Slams the door] _

_Cut to LS behind Anderson, who is standing in the hallway, outside the door to 221b. It opens;_

ANDERSON: Hey Sherlock! I thought that-

_The Camera zooms in from behind Anderson, to a CU/OVS of Sherlock who looks Anderson up and down twice as he speaks, but before he is finished, he slams the door in his face and the camera establishes a LS as Anderson turns, disheartened away from the door towards the camera in the corridor. _

_Cut to a profile CU of Mycroft who is on his mobile phone; talking to Sherlock._

MYCROFT: No, Sherlock. No. I am not playing detective with you. No. _[HS/CU of the phone as he ends call]_

_Cut to LS/OVS view of Molly and Sherlock, both going to sit down in their respective chairs. They are both smiling gently but rather awkwardly at each other in the silence. _

SHERLOCK: _[MLS, to the side, as he looks at and flicks through notepad; MCU of Molly who cranes her neck slightly to see what is in it] _Ah _[MCU of Sherlock as he looks up from notepad]..._Molly..._[enthusiastically but seriously] _Can you shoot straight?

MOLLY: _[MCU of a confused Molly] _Um...What...? _[realising she's supposed to be answering a question] _No. No, but...I suppose I'd like to be able to learn how to..._[MS as she shuffles in her seat]_

SHERLOCK: _[OVS/MS as Sherlock smiles ecstatically at her]_ Good Answer. _[looks back at notepad] _Next Question. _[Looks back up, intently at Molly] _Do you like the Violin?

MOLLY: _[CU as Molly's eyes flick from side to side nervously] _Yes, I - What -_ [furrowing eyebrows] _Why Sherlock?

SHERLOCK: _[BCU of Sherlock smiling cheekily] _Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.

_CU of Molly looking around the flat, slightly scared at first, then realises she means he wants her to move in with him and solve crimes together - she smiles, very widely and happily. _

**_END SCENE_**

* * *

By the way, just a side note, It's easier to visualise it as a Sherlock Episode if you listen to the soundtrack :) That's what I did when I wrote it...anyways...its up to you so...yeah...:D


End file.
